moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorak Skullcleaver
"This is the Warchief's city, goblin. You'd do well to care for your words." '''- Gorak, threatening Frakks Rocketshot Gorak Skullcleaver is a skilled warrior and tactical leader of the Kor'kron Elite. During Hellscream's reign, he was given leadership of a group of elite warriors, which later became the Skullcleaver Offensive. Appearance Gorak can be identified as a Kor'kron at first sight. The Orc's armor is a dark brown, made with thick plate and large shoulderpads that are designed with spikes, and it's all forged from Living Steel. The tabard he wears is that of Hellscream's True Horde, a brown tabard bearing the symbol of the True Horde, one similar to that of the Warsong Clan. His weapon is a large, double bladed axe, which glows red, and is also forged from Living Steel. Gorak is a large Orc with brown eyes, and his strength is incredible, enough that he could wield a second weapon if he so desire. He has a short beard, and his hair has grown naturally into almost a feral kind of mohawk. Personality Gorak is a loyal soldier to the Horde, and is notably cruel in the process. During Hellscream's'' ''leadership, Gorak would seek any reason to inflict suffering to those who would oppose the True Horde, which quickly earned him the dislike of many allies of the Horde. He seems to have even greater hatred for goblins beyond any other race. Gorak has tactical knowledge and is able to lead soldiers into battle, but more often than not, intelligence and common sense may be overtaken by brutality and honor, a flaw that resulted in a loss in the past. Background Service in Hellscream's Horde Gorak was promoted to the rank of a Kor'kron Commander during the Cataclysm, for his efforts and results in various battlefields, particularly Tol Barad. When Pandaria was discovered, he was given the command of several elite soldiers in order to battle the Alliance for the continent. During the time, he ordered the construction of the fortress Warchief's Advance in the Krasarang Wilds to gain a further foothold, and commanded the fortification until further notice. The Hunt for Avoren A situation arose when one of Gorak's more powerful soldiers, Gore'dal, returned with several injuries, including many severe burns on his body. When asked about the cause of these injures, Gore'dal reported that it was a human warlock who was spotted in Pandaria and immediately engaged. Though he managed to severely injure the warlock, the human escaped using magic. Basing on the location in which the battle took place, Gorak took several magi with him to trace the magic to the human's location, and were able to find him out; however, they found that he had retreated to an area that they did not know how to enter. For this reason, the hunt was momentarily called off. However, this situation wouldn't be forgotten for long. Gorak began investigations on how this hideout may have been created, and anything related to it, and it all came down to one Frakks Rocketshot, who was believed to be involved with the warlock. Detained and brought to Orgrimmar, Gorak offered to pay Frakks a generous amount of gold for intelligence on the human. Frakks accepted, though also made a brief accusation of the Warchief, "Not givin' what's due," which caused Gorak to lower the pricing, and mixed his bribing with intimidation. To avoid potentially angering the commander further, Frakks urgently offered more services through mercenaries and engineers, to assist Hellscream's "True Horde". With heavy thought and reluctance, Gorak deemed it best to accept the goblin's offer. With dealing and negotiation handled, Gorak set out with members of the Offensive, keeping Frakks close, to hunt down the warlock once more. Indeed, Frakks assisted in entering; however, they found nothing but a large, empty cavern, with no one inside. Enraged by this, Gorak demanded to know if Frakks built anything else for the human, and even though Frakks denied it, Gorak held the goblin close, believing him to be far more suspicious than before, but still wanting the assets his mercenaries provided him. The Siege of Orgrimmar When Vol'jin began preparing for revolution, Gorak returned to Orgrimmar to ensure that the law was held in the city and to root out potential rebels, exterminating those that he did find. When the Siege of Orgrimmar began, Gorak and his soldiers were holding the Valley of Honor and rounding up all non-Orcs and non-supporters of the True Horde, in order to lock them in prison. However, an unexpected attack occurred, at the gate to Azshara, and a united force of Alliance and Horde stormed the Valley of Honor. The two leaders, a human paladin named Allose and a Horde war veteran named Jorthak, came with the intent of defeating Gorak and weakening Hellscream's city. The fight began with a one-on-one grudge match between Gorak and Jorthak, but Jorthak was quickly overwhelmed. Allose was the next to fight, and though Gorak's physical skills were unmatched, Allose's holy magic was enough to blind and distract the Orc, providing the opening Allose needed to disarm and weaken Gorak. Without methods to turn the tables, Gorak was taken into custody by the Horde. After the Siege At the current moment, Gorak is being held in prison for war crimes, and will remain there for the foreseeable future. Notes *Gorak uses the same character model as Gore'dal Bloodstorm and Jorthak Bloodhowl, due to the creation of multiple Orc characters and not enough time to level different characters for each one. *The name of Gorak is inspired from a video by Wowcrendor.